Sidelines
by arisaswordheart
Summary: So sometimes people in the sidelines dont get much attention, but what if there's more to it? What if more happens int he sidelines than we think and indirectly influence the story? This is the story of someone on the sidelines. Read and Review? [Genre?]
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Sidelines**

* * *

Author's Note: Originally just a story from the sidelines. It has been combined with another story idea of mine to extend the story. What I intended to write about is summed up in the first chapter, basically.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. That sums it up.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

--

In life, there are always people on the sidelines.

There are always people who watch, who listen, who are part of – but not directly part of – the story. No, they don't even get a mention, so no one bothers with them, but even those in the sidelines are indirectly pulling the strings.

Such as when one sees a blossoming love – what can one do but try to help it along? Maybe that's the wrong thing to do, maybe it is the right thing, but we all have our own motives when it comes to helping people.

Call me a stalker, but I have watched them for a long time now, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. I have watched their relationship whenever I can – obviously mostly during school hours – and tried to help it. Help them. Even when my life changed and all I knew was ripped away.

This is my story.

--

* * *


	2. Twilight and a New Moon

**

* * *

Sidelines**

**Chapter 1: Twilight and a New Moon**

* * *

Author's Note: Two books in one chapter. Sorry. Deal with it please. Sub chaptered for where it was originally Chapter 2, but then pushed forward. 

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine, never mine.

* * *

--

Sub-chapter: Part 1

A Beginning

Although it is true that although even the best intentions can sometimes be misunderstood, you should always try to do something in order to make things better. Helping others makes some people happy, and I am proud to say that I am one of those people who feel happy when helping others.

The first day that Isabella Swan – who likes to be called Bella, I believe – arrived at school, I wasn't one of those people who whispered her name to each other and discussed why she decided to stay in Forks.

"She's Chief Swan's daughter."

"His wife ran away with her when she was little. Couldn't _stand_ it in Forks anymore or something."

"_Really_?"

It was really quite horrid, in my opinion. While it was nice to find out some facts about her, it was obviously not pleasant – for her – to be the subject of gossip. That was something I, at least, tried to avoid doing.

There wasn't much to do, at first, especially after Eric went up to her first and then Jessica. I've always been somewhat shy, so I suppose I missed my chance. She started sitting with Jessica's group and I didn't hear much from her from then on. There was nothing to do anyway – might as well keep my nose in my own business.

But that was until…

We were at just arriving at school that snowy morning when there was the screeching of tires and we all turned around curiously to see what was happening.

Then we all froze.

Tyler Crowley's truck was heading straight for Bella. No one had time to act or anything. The only thing we could do was freeze and watch in horror. I don't know why n one attempted to save her. Maybe we all feared the fate that we knew would happen to Isabella Swan. Squashed under a car. Or by a car, anyway.

We blinked and she disappeared though and mysteriously enough, so did Edward Cullen. I've always been known for being sharp and my insight into things, as well as being known for being able to keep my mouth shut. It turned out that those particular gifts of mine would be put to the test earlier than I'd ever though they would be.

They managed to shift the van a little, teachers were everywhere, they pulled Tyler out –the window or something – and Bella and Edward crawled their way out. Someone had called for an ambulance. I was still pretty frozen. Maybe I was in shock. Not everyday a car accident almost happens in your school parking lot.

So almost the entire school headed down to the hospital, all jumping straight back into our cars – I hoped Chief Swan wouldn't book us all – and speeding after the ambulance. I'd hitched a ride with a friend as that had been how I'd gotten to school that morning. Usually I walk – or try to.

I was actually wandering off to go find them – I know, I'm not supposed to – but then I saw Edward and Bella turn the corner and I ducked back behind mine as quickly as I could. I heard them, _arguing_ it sounded like. I knew I wasn't supposed to listen either, but I've never been one to do what I'm supposed to.

I would bet that my jaw would have dropped to the floor if I hadn't been trying to keep silent. It didn't affect me as much as it did afterwards either. At the time, the words just flowed in one ear and out the other. Dimly I heard them, but I didn't register. I don't even think I _was_ thinking at that time. It was just a feeling of slight confusion and blankness. I do that sometimes.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone I couldn't quite place. There was a paused where I guessed afterwards – while reflecting – that Bella must have nodded or something. "Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anybody." Bella said slowly.

"Then why does it matter?"

I'd heard enough. Instinctively, I turned and walked back the way I came as fast as I could. It wasn't until I'd gotten a fair distance away that it began to hit me and I leaned against the wall, thinking about what I'd just heard.

Edward Cullen had disappeared the same moment Bella had. He had saved her. Shaking my head in confusion and pushing the thoughts aside for now, I went back to join my fellow classmates to hear the official story.

--

I didn't see them much after that. In fact, I even stayed at home for the whole of the next morning with a headache after all the thinking I'd done. My brain just flat spluttered out. I couldn't really understand why it was such a big deal, but I still wanted to try to understand their conversation.

So I got back to school for the last period that day – don't know why I bothered coming for about an hour – and I watched for Bella and Edward again in that parking lot. I was in no hurry to get home so I'd decided to watch for a while.

Edward drove his car out and was waiting for his siblings as usual, blocking Bella off. I raised my eyebrows at that. It looked deliberate, but as I said, I like to think on the positive side.

Tyler went up to Bella and I could tell she was having some trouble being patient, even if that nut Tyler didn't. Sometimes even I give up on having hope with a person. That boy is hopeless, I swear. I watched him slouch back to his car and watched Edward drive off with his siblings.

I don't know why, but at that point I'd started putting Edward and Bella together. I suppose it was my insight. I could see something was blossoming there and that made me want to help. I saw Mike Newton drag his feet to his car and stopped leaning on my pole to run over and tap his shoulder.

"Hey, Newton! Mike!"

"Uh, yeah, Aurelia?"

"Aren't you going to ask Jessica?"

"Huh?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He could be frightfully dim and unfriendly when he wanted to be. Although at the time I knew nothing of Bella's talking with him, I hardly needed to look to see he'd been rejected by Bella – I thought so – and Jessica was looking disappointed that Mike hadn't asked her yet.

"Aren't you going to ask Jessica to the dance?"

"What is it with you two and Jessica?" He seemed to mumble under his breath.

I could only guess.

He gave up with a sigh and threw up his hands in defeat, moving back to where Jessica stood and asking her to the dance as cheerfully as he could. I was glad he was making an effort at least. I melted away before he could return. I have a knack for that, for melting into the background.

Time passed, I focused more on my own matters and could worry less over that little matter of Edward and Bella though they seemed to be getting closer. I was walking to class when I saw Edward standing with Bella outside the Gym. He ran a hand down her face what I can only describe as tenderly and then was gone. As usual, nothing really went through my mind at that time. It's funny – I never digest anything I see until afterwards. I can be perceptive, but immediately after something? I need time to think.

It wasn't my business anymore though, really. I hadn't given them a push or anything; I hadn't been much help in this at all. At least Jessica and Mike seemed to be doing alright. I went back to my own matters.

I read. I read quite a lot, if that's the only thing I do. You usually won't find me in the cafeteria at lunch. If you were ever looking for me – the library would be the first place to look. So I guess I missed Edward and Bella's little lunch that day, but I always seem to catch them at the wrong moment. Ah well, nevermind.

Making people happy can be a tiring job.

--

--

Sub-chapter: Part 2

Dance

As I mentioned before, I focused more on myself. I've never be known as beautiful, pretty may even be flattering for me and my parents might even go so far to call me ugly, but I'd never really given it much thought, to be honest. I suppose the night of that dance opened my eyes though.

I'd heard about what seemed to be Bella having dinner with Edward from my careful monitoring of Jessica. It did shock me somewhat though. I'd been there the same day, shopping for my own dress, especially this year, and hadn't seen any of them. I was with my mother, of course, but that didn't really explain anything.

My small group friends are always supportive, but they'd all been asked to the dance. I, as always, hadn't really had plans in the first place to go and I don't doubt others didn't know that either, but the year my friends had finally gotten me to give in and I had promised to make an appearance at least. But the year that I _did_ decide to give it a try, no one really cared. That kind of hurt.

I noticed Edward and Bella were not at the dance, but none of the Cullens were anyway. I saw Jessica dancing happily with Mike and was glad I'd told him to ask her. I hung around for a while, listlessly, and the decided to leg it. There was nothing for me to do there anyway. What a shot to my self esteem.

Walking home though, suddenly I saw lights behind me. My mother's stories of kidnappers and all that nonsense flooded my head, which I quickly tried to banish, as well as thought completely, and I ducked behind… something anyway.

It was Bella and Edward, together in Bella's truck. They were driving faster than normal but still at a reasonable pace. Without thinking – like always – I followed them discreetly. I heard them talking about Edward's family and suddenly a sentence caught my attention.

"Alice doesn't remember much of her human life…"

It hadn't ever occurred to me the Cullens might not be human at all. I decided then to try to keep to myself, I'd decided it wasn't my business before after all, and keep what I heard to myself. I would keep my mouth shut (not literally).

This was the time my skill would come in handy.

--

It was hard not to take notice when it began to get weird when Alice Cullen stopped coming to school after Bella Swan's birthday. Edward Cullen looked cold and closed, Bella looked anxious. There was something going on and I felt the old curiousness rekindle.

After that, Edward left and Bella seemed to fall into a state of what I might call 'depression' apart from the fact she seemed to show no more emotion than a paper cup. In fact, the paper cut might have shown more emotion.

We all left her alone. I was still shy, but although I like to help, I am not good sympathy. I didn't think my pity would have helped, although I felt sorry when she began to be isolated by her friends also, as they were stung she did not talk to them or spend time with them anymore.

Then she began to spend time with Jacob Black. She seemed happier, but I personally was worried. There is no way of explaining it, but I _knew_ that this was not a good idea. My worries were pretty much confirmed when Bella suddenly disappeared for a number of days out of the blue and Edward was back again suddenly after the explanation that Esme – his mother – had not liked Los Angeles.

Everyone took that in and accepted it and I decided it was my business once again. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have been the most interesting couple I had come across. However, I never did get that chance to help them. My parents organised a trip to Seattle shortly after and that was when my world changed.

I finally understood.

--

* * *

Author's Note: Aida Aurelia is her name. 

If you are reading, please review. Then I'll put the next chapter up. Review?? Please? xP.

* * *


	3. Eclipse

**

* * *

Sidelines**

**Chapter 2: Eclipse**

**Seattle**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to end this. I'm not going to continue this anytime soon, but you are all welcome to wait for a sequel if you would like. I don't have the time or the energy for, I dont know... 6 or 7 stories at once. Ow. Short Chapter - I was dying. 

Disclaimer: As always. I don't need to tell you, please.

* * *

_However, I never did get that chance to help them. My parents organised a trip to Seattle shortly after and that was when my world changed._

_I finally understood._

--

The person attacked me. I neither knew who they were or what they were doing. They sank their teeth in my neck and my last thought was simply pure confusion even as I saw my parent's bodies on the ground in front of me.

Then all there was … was pain.

I don't know for how long it went on, though I am told it was three days. The typical transformation time for a vampire. After eavesdropping on Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's conversation what seemed like a lifetime ago, I could finally understand what Edward was.

"Don't think about the person who changed you. Thoughts aren't safe."

Ah, thoughts. No one knew, but I had a 'gift' as I called it. A gift of insight, as you might say, a gift which I have really had for a long time – a gift for knowing things instinctively. I don't know how I knew it, but I determined that he would be referring to Edward Cullen. He had always seemed very perceptive. Perhaps he was, perhaps I was right. Ha, I would make sure I thought the word _Victoria_ hard.

"Destroy the strange yellow-eyes." Gold eyes, I corrected irritably. No attention to detail. "It'll be easy. The city is theirs and they're going to come and get us." There was another stab of irritation. Liar. "Once they're gone, all the blood will be ours."

I growled. I felt the thirst, but the people of Forks were people I knew. How could I attack them? But they would not know, I supposed. I'd never told them about the fact that I'd lived in Forks.

Riley – who was the person who'd been talking to us, sorry – showed us some items of clothing and other things I couldn't determine. He passed around the scent and I took a delicate sniff myself.

"We'll know when we have the right coven. She'll be with them. Whoever gets to her first can have her."

I suddenly understood who they were talking about, even with the girl's scent burning in my nose. If I was right about Edward being what I was now – and I didn't doubt I was wrong, especially after Riley had mentioned 'yellow eyes' – then the girl with them would most probably be Isabella Swan.

We were turning out, running at the vampire speed which I'd not gotten used to still. I've never been one for fastness. Nor for orders either. I said a had a knack for melting away and that's just what I did. Easily, I disappeared from the group without anyone the wiser.

I tailed them, but slower than they would have gone. We traveled all through the night, though obviously no one would be able to sleep even if they wanted to. That doesn't stop me trying though.

As I watched, the group split up and Riley disappeared, running off a different way. I made no move to follow, I could smell a hostile scent and I knew it was somewhere I would not want to approach before the creatures which made the scent were gone. Dimly I distinguished it smelled somewhat like dog, but I couldn't tell – everything smells different now.

So I waited, for what seemed like a long time. I caught sight of a giant wolf and shrank back into the trees, but they were disappearing now and I edged forward to see. I didn't go far, but far enough that my sight would be able to pick out what was happening and my ears would be able to hear.

I could make out Bella on the ground, Edward looking worried and other members of the Cullens I had though had left. Although I didn't understand their conversation, I systematically stored it away for thought later.

I abruptly noticed the girl behind them. Bree. She was being guarded by a tall vampire – Jasper Cullen – next to the fire which was still billowing clouds of purple smoke. I could only guess what that was, but my 'gift' more than confirmed it for me. Burning vampires.

"How can you stand it? I _want_ her."

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

Edward and Bella were murmuring to each other out of my hearing range.

"Welcome, Jane."

Smoke billowed from the darkness and a girl swiftly appeared from the gloom of the trees, flanked by others. Not a very creative description, I know, but what I see is what you get. I settled to watch, hiding myself as best as I could. I doubted they could see me from where I was, but it was good to be sure.

I watched even as Bree was 'killed' by the newcomers. I knew they were called the Volturi, but that was all I knew. As they left, I slid out of my hiding place and approached the Cullens at vampire speed. I could see them all freeze as they heard someone come towards them.

"What is it?" Bella hissed.

"I don't know." Edward breathed, his voice confused.

I slowed when I got near and saw the Cullens tense as they knew I was close, even though they could not see me. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out from my cover of foliage. The Cullens turned as one towards me and I saw Edward take a defensive position in front of Bella.

Smilingly, I bowed my head to them, suddenly all shyness gone. The Cullens were frowning and exchanging glances as I straightened. They looked into my blood red eyes before Alice frowned as she recognised me – even with my different appearance.

"Aida Aurelia?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I would like to join your coven."

--

* * *

The End for now - watch for a sequel. I'll post a message here for you.

* * *


End file.
